ONE
by araraaa
Summary: "Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi mengapa harus dua!" -Sehun. / an exo fanfiction


**Aku tidak bisa berbicara banyak. Jika kau mau membacanya maka kau mau tidak mau harus me-review.**

**Sorry for typos.**

**Araraaa**

**ONE**

_"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi mengapa harus dua?!"_

.

.

.

_Kau berjalan menelusuri lorong gelap menuju dapur. Mengambil air putih dan menenggaknya setengah gelas._

_"Kau tampak lelah Hun, beristirahatlah. Jangan pikirkan apapun. Lupakan segalanya dan fokuskan istirahatmu."_

_Suara sang leader menyapa indera pendengaranmu. Kau hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Meski didalam hatimu, tak sebersit sedikit niatpun untuk beristirahat meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Kau dan grup boyband-mu baru saja menyelesaikan latihan untuk album baru yang sedang kalian persiapkan untuk comeback nanti._

_"Hun-ah, kau tak apa?" kau menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menepuk bahumu. Dia Lay, atau yang sering kau panggil Xing Xing ge._

_Kau menggeleng, memberi isyarat bahwa kau baik-baik saja, meski sebenarnya kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ada hal yang mengganggumu, dan semua teman se-grup mu pun sudah mengetahuinya._

_"Benar kata Suho hyung, kau harus beristirahat. Lupakan pesan tadi -aku mengerti perasaanmu Hun." suara lembut itu kembali menyapamu. Kau hanya menunduk. Ini lebih dari sekedar cobaan terberat._

_"Aku mengerti." sahutmu pelan. Yixing yang masih setia menepuk bahumu tersenyum. "Kalau kau ada masalah, katakan padaku. Ceritakan padaku meski itu disaat-saat kita sedang sibuk. Aku akan selalu mendengar keluh-kesahmu. Lebih baik mengutarakan isi hatimu daripada kau memendamnya dan merasa sakit sendirian."_

_Kau hanya diam. Hingga akhirnya sebuah suara kembali menginterupsimu. "Hun-ah! Tutup pintu kulkasnya!" Kai, teman sekaligus rivalmu dalam urusan dance. Kau menutup pintu kulkas menggunakan kakimu, kau benar-benar tak bisa menggambarkan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini._

_"Hyungdeul.."_

_Kau berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana member lain sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka. Kau duduk ditengah-tengah, dan menatap satu-persatu hyungmu dalam grup ini._

_Kau tak kuasa menahan air matamu saat tak menemukan sosoknya._

_Hyungmu._

_Hyung terdekat yang begitu kau sayangi bagai hyung kandung._

_"Dia.. Tidak disini." gumammu tanpa sadar. Seluruh member hanya terdiam. Ini benar-benar menyesakkan._

_"Hyungdeul.." panggilmu lagi. Mereka semua menoleh tapi tak lama, mereka kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak kuasa menatapmu yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Mereka juga sedang menahan tangisnya, kau tahu?_

_"Cukup Sehun. Kita bicarakan ini besok. Semua, silakan pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Selamat tidur dongsaengdeul." suara Leader menghentikan ucapanmu yang hampir saja kau lontarkan. Kau terdiam._

_"Bagaimana jika aku juga keluar?" sahutmu pelan. Member lain yang sudah bangkit hendak memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing segera menoleh. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya memelukmu._

_"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kita bisa menjalani ini Hun-ah. Tidak apa dengan sepuluh member. Kita pasti bisa." suara Baekhyun mulai terdengar terisak. Kau mulai meneteskan cairan bening nista itu. Kau menggeleng._

_"Tapi dia tidak ada-"_

_Tanganmu meraih ponsel dan membuka sebuah gambar._

_"Luhan hyung tidak disini." sahutmu pelan._

_Semua terdiam._

_"Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Mama, aku tidak baik-baik saja!" Kau melepaskan emosimu dengan berteriak kencang. Kau tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi, bahkan jika manager hyung datang dan memakimu karena berteriak pada jam dua dini hari. Kau tidak peduli._

_Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatanmu bagaimana suara Xi Mama -begitu kau memanggil ibunda dari Luhan hyungmu- menanyakan apakah kau baik-baik saja tanpa Luhan. Saat itu kau hanya diam. Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Tadi, kau sama sekali tidak menangis. Bahkan saat mengetahui Luhan hyungmu mengajukan tuntutan. Kau hanya diam. Kau tidak bereaksi._

_Baru saat ini kau mengeluarkan segala yang kau rasakan. Baru kali ini kau menyadarinya. Saat Luhan hyungmu sudah benar-benar meninggalkan grup. Kau baru sadar bahwa kau tidak baik-baik saja._

_"Umurmu baru dua puluh tahun, perjalananmu masih panjang."_

_Itu suara Xiumin hyung. Kau kembali terdiam._

_"Ya, lalu setelah kau meninggalkan grup, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bekerja dalam sebuah café layaknya anak seusiamu lainnya? Apakah kau tidak malu? Begitu banyak yang akan mengenalimu dan menghinamu nantinya." kali ini suara leadermu yang terdengar._

_"Aku juga sempat berpikiran seperti itu Hun. Tapi… entahlah." Maknae dari grup Mandarin, mengutarakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Rupanya ia juga sudah memikirkan hal yang bahkan sama seperti apa yang kau pikirkan._

_"Lalu kalian tega dengan penggemar yang selalu mendukung kita? Mereka akan jauh lebih sakit jika… kehilangan dua member dalam satu waktu."_

_Kau terdiam. Tapi tak lama kau kembali bersuara, dengan matamu terpaku pada gambar Luhan._

_"Tapi… bukankah kita memang sudah kehilangan dua member?"_

_Chen menepuk bahumu. "Lalu kau ingin menambahnya? Menjadi tiga? Lalu Tao? Empat?"_

_Suasana hening sesaat. Kau kembali tenggelam dalam larutan perasaan yang tak menentu._

_Keinginan itu ada. Keinginan untuk terus bersama Luhan hyungmu._

_Tapi, apakah setelah kalian sama-sama meninggalkan grup, itu artinya kalian bisa bersama terus?_

_Kau harus bisa berpikir dewasa, setidaknya dalam menghadapi masalah ini._

_Lupakan egoismu. Banyak yang menyayangimu dan tetap mendukungmu._

_"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi mengapa harus dua?!" kau tidak bisa menahan air matamu lagi._

_"Kembalikan mereka kumohon…"_

_Semua member terdiam._

_"Kai, kau memiliki kekuatan itu! Culik mereka dan bawa mereka kemari!"_

_"Tao! Putar kembali waktu dan biarkan kita bersama terus!"_

_Kau berteriak histeris. Semua member terdiam._

_"Mengapa kalian terdiam? Hyungdeul, aku tahu kalian mendengarku! Aku berjanji akan mengganti segala scene Lu ge yang berhubungan dengan phobianya! Aku berjanji! Aku berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi sehingga Kris hyung tidak lelah mengurusku! Aku berjanji hyung! Cepat panggilkan mereka kesini!"_

_Tao menangis mendengar penuturanmu. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh._

_Satu persatu pertahanan member lain tumbang, mereka mulai menangis._

_Dan memelukmu._

_"Tidak Sehun. Kita tidak bisa memaksa. Biarkan seperti ini. Kita bisa dengan sepuluh member. WE ARE ONE!" bisik eomma-mu di grup, Kyungsoo. Kau menggeleng._

_"Kita sudah bukan We are ONE sejak satu orang member pergi, bulan Mei tahun ini kan?"_

_"Tidak. Kita masih We are ONE." sahut sang leader. Kau menatapnya sinis._

_"ONE, bagiku adalah dua belas. Jika kurang atau lebih, itu bukan ONE. Dan lagi, ONE bagiku adalah XLKSLBCCDTKS. Xiumin, LUHAN, KRIS, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, Tao, Kai, Sehun. Jika bukan nama yang kusebutkan tadi, maka kita tidak ONE lagi!" ucapmu sembari memberikan penekanan pada kata Luhan, Kris dan one._

_Kau berdiri, memaksa melepaskan pelukan member lain dan berjalan menuju kamarmu._

_"Kalian tidak mengerti bagaimana kehilangan teman dekat." bisikmu. Tak lama, pintu kamarmu terbuka, itu Tao._

_"Aku sependapat denganmu Hun. Jika bukan XLKSLBCCDTKS, maka bukan ONE."_

_"Kita harus cari cara agar bisa membuat mereka kembali.."_

_"Atau kita harus cari cara agar keluar dari tempat ini?"_

_END_

**Ide ini tercipta karena aku bingung harus bagaimana ketika mendengar kabar Luhan out. Aku tidak menangis but I feel missing him, yeah aku gak bisa menggambarkan perasaanku. Dan adakah disini yang menyesali keptusan Luhan? Atau kalian punya pendapat masing-masing?**

**Maaf ff ini gaje BANGET. Do not BASH! Ini Cuma ide gila yang muncul karena Luhan.**

**Last, review ne?**


End file.
